silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakened Being
See canon for detailed explanations. Awakened Beings are former Claymores who reached their Yoki limit and crossed it and thus awakened. The Yoki altered every cell in their bodies, changing them into shape-shifting stem cells, creating something new. Other than in the canon these beings keep their mind intact after a brief period called Blood Mist where they literally go insane and devour anyone in reach. Essentially, Awakened beings are humans with yoki covering over their souls which is acting as the dominant half in its relationship to its "master". Awakened are the evolution of claymores. Both have a human skin/shell and an inhuman yoki source which changes their body into monstrous forms. However, claymores have a dominancy over their yoki that prevents the yoki from merging with them and fully accessing the yoki's power while the awakened have none of this and have an inhuman mind. SEE AWAKENING. Upon awakening, awakened lose their Stigmata, and regain their original human hair, eye, and skin color. They also lose the "unnatural" indication they had as claymores, and can easily blend back into human population. Awakened beings can revert into a child form to save energy, and occasionally use them as disguises. Awakened beings can also semi-transform limbs to fight more efficiently. Most male Awakened are males of former destruction squads. Often former slaves who got altered in a way by the organization to instantly awaken if near a target, usually villages who failed to pay the required amount of gold for the services of a claymore. What separates the canon awakened from the ones in this story is that the ones in this story still have their human minds and morality intact. They act just as humans and are far more than the mere ruthless killers that canon presented them as. Many awakened try to fit into society and live life as humans with a wide range of success. Awakened have their yoki in control over their bodies instead of their observer, leading them to eat humans for nutrition due to the yoki's natural instincts (see below). Unlike THUMA for a claymore where the claymore unites her abused yoki with her observer, awakeneds have their yoki mistreating their human souls in the same way claymores abuse their yoki and can't achieve a THUMA like state without accepting/merging with their human souls. It should be noted that awakeneds with merged yoki and soul still have awakened bodies and need to eat raw nutrients to survive. (Vanguards) Awakened must constantly consume raw flesh to satisfy their hunger as their very beings require flesh and blood. When they were growing inside a human body (in claymore state), they would feed off the claymore's human body and mind. However, as awakeneds, their bodies have no more human left to them, so they must find other flesh to devour to survive. All humans are considered food to awakeneds. This is why no awakened and human can ever have a child, because the awakened partner's body will always devour any of the human partner's body. Awakened are generally considered sterile, although a colorhead awakened and a regular awakened can mate to create Naturally born awakened. Normally, awakened are each incompatible with each other due to their differences in being (yoki) but colorheads are part human and retain some of their human characteristics, particularly reproduction, which allow them to carry children. Awakened ones have a sealed off digestive system that can only process organic food such as innards. Everything they eat is being used by their bodies and leave no leftovers. While Awakened primarily eat humans, awakened may also eat other animals such as horses, insects, raw eggs, and small mammals for nutrition, although these animals notably don't provide the high that human flesh does and leave most awakened unsatisfied. Often, these sources of food do not offer enough nutrition to satisfy an awakened, which is why they are adopted by so few. It appears that the ability to stop eating humans is partially contingent on the user's Y.I.D., as awakened with herbivore YID, like Victoria, have been shown to be able to survive by eating only animals, and even show preference for animals over humans, It is very difficult for an awakened to give up eating humans, and the willpower required often is impossible for the majority of awakened. Awakened beings can also cannibalize on each other and eat corruption but this activity has been turned into a taboo among them as the act of eating another awakened brings unfortunate side-effects on their mental stage and bodies, changing them. Awakened generally don't eat anything with yoki inside due to the terrible taste. Cassandra is a notable exceptions to this rule. Awakened take their unique forms and awakened mindset from how the yoki reforms around their souls upon awakening, their mindset upon awakening, and the condition of their bodies upon awakening, with the soul and mind shaping the new form more than the body. Upon awakening, awakened beings release their all their potential as claymores and continue to grow stronger and season. Awakened over 100 years old are considered seasoned awakened and harder to kill. The form of an awakened being is determined by their soul and state of mind and body upon awakening. Usually the abilities of an awakened are amplified versions of their claymore abilities since awakened still have the same observer and observed but just more yoki which creates their forms. Awakened are sometimes subclassed as "swarmers". Awakened that fall under this class can split their bodies apart into separate pieces and control and sense from each piece seperately. Often, the awakened must disperse their consciousness to control each piece. Awakened that become swarmers typically have strength ratings of C or lower, contributing to their weak constitution. Swarmers are infamous among awakened, as the most notorious swarmers, Deborah "Stitchwork", and Sullivan "Blood Mist" are used as Organization propaganda for the horrors they leave behind. Awakened beings also possess a third eyelid like their claymore counterparts, as well as other claymore physiologies such as heat and cold resistance (and inability to feel heat), and poison resistance. However, awakened are far hungrier than claymores, and require far more food to be sustained. Double digit awakeneds season into single digit awakeneds in around 250 years Single digit awakeneds season into top 5 awakeneds in around 500 years Top 5 awakeneds season into abyssals in as long as 1000 years Abyssals may be able to season into Eternals after 10000 years. The time needed to season into a higher "class" of awakeneds is significantly less the more powerful the awakened is. Awakened can heal faster than claymores and are generally stronger due to no having no restrictions on their yoki. The weak spots on an awakened, similar to a claymore, are generally the head and heart (awakened no longer possess a stigmata). With seasoning, the brain and heart may be combined to reduce the risk of death. However, every awakened has a heart, although in rare cases, awakened might not possess internal organs. Category:Terminology